


Pizza Delivery Nonsense

by VivaLaCL



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Satanic ritual?, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaCL/pseuds/VivaLaCL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I found this really weird prompt; Pizza Delivery/Satanic Ritual. And for some reason thought that it really suited Riren! Idk it came out okay<br/>EDIT: I've edited this (heavily) and I think it's come out a lot better!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Delivery Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> I literally didn't even look at this a second time after I uploaded it until the other day when I realised it was quite poorly written and pretty boring so;  
> I am going through and rewriting basically everything but the essence of the story will stay the same hopefully

**I’m a pizza delivery driver and I just delivered to someone in the middle of a satanic ritual and they gave me their number au**

 

“Delivery is ready when you are, Jaeger!” Erwin called from the other side of the small store.

“On my way”, I called back half-heartedly. Tonight at the store had been a particularly slow night. In fact, all the nights this week had been particularly slow, with a grand total of about twenty five pizza’s an hour at our busiest. And with a lot of luck and some wishful thinking, perhaps one of those would be a delivery. I was very much considering a new job. Unfortunately for myself, I couldn’t leave my boss like that. There are only four other employees here that can actually be counted on to turn up for their shifts – there were five more employees, but they regularly called in ten minutes before shifts with some bull shit excuse for why they couldn’t come in to work – so until Erwin, my boss, can get some more reliable staff members, I am stuck here.

“Another one in that part of town kid, be careful”, Erwin instructed as he handed me the delivery bag. By that part of town, Erwin meant the part that housed all of the whack jobs this town had to offer. Kind of neat that they all somehow managed to stick together, crazy attracts crazy I suppose. Most of the residents there were on some kind of drugs, ranging from weed to LSD to meth, and just being in the neighbourhood made anyone who didn’t belong there uncomfortable.

“Yes sir!” I responded and let myself out of the store and into my car.

Fortunately, the house I was delivering to was only two streets into that neighbourhood, and the apartment building had working lights and an elevator. You’d be extremely surprised by how many apartment buildings don’t have working lights. I knocked on the door of room 104 and a startled yelp from the other side of it followed suit.

“Relax guys, it’s just the pizza guy”, someone mumbled.

“Wait does anyone have any money?” I rolled my eyes as I heard them all start to rustle around in the room.

“Yeah, no, I’ve got some, all good”, someone else in the room called out.

The door swung open and the strong smell of pot filled my nostrils, “Hey kiddo”, a short man with incredibly bloodshot eyes greeted me, “How much was it again?” He ran a hand through his hair, which was shaved at the sides, leaving a mess of black on top of his head.

“Thirty eight, thanks”, I said as I handed him the receipt.  
“Shit! I’ve got thirty one”, he spun on his heel – the one with a watermelon patterned sock – and started off back into the apartment, “Come in”, he made a sweeping motion with his hand, “I’m sure someone can find another seven, it’ll be a minute though, I don’t know if you can tell but we are all so fucking high right now”, he snorted.

“Really? I had no idea”, I muttered and rolled my eyes, following him further into the apartment.

“You fuckers are short seven!” He yelled as we rounded a corner into a living room; a living room in which I almost dropped the stack of pizzas along with my jaw when I entered it.

The room’s furniture had been pushed back to the walls and in its place in the centre of the hardwood floor a black pentagram had been spray painted. Candles littered the floor, as well as being perched on any place that they could balance. The centre of the pentagram held a wooden plate filled with what seemed to be a random concoction of things I didn’t want to see, along with four bongs and a few bowls. There were seven other people in the room, two of which were sitting inside the pentagram, the rest squeezing onto the couch that had been pushed up against a door leading out of the room.

“I think I have another five?” A short blonde girl piped up, her hands already digging through her handbag. The taller, freckled brunette, whose lap the smaller girl was sitting on pulled a five dollar note out of the pocket of her jeans, “I got this too.”

“Thanks and thanks”, the short man said, leaning over the three other people on the couch and snatching the two girls money, “That’s for you”, he smiled as he turned back to face me and placed the money in my hand, “Can you just sit the pizza on the bench for us sweet heart? I have to piss. You guys make sure he doesn’t steal any of my shit”, he spun on his heel again – this time on the foot with the shark patterned sock – and climbed over the couch and through the door leading to what I imagine is the bathroom.

“Wow, you’re a bit classy, ‘I have to piss’”, one of the boys from the centre of the pentagram rolled his eyes and imitated the other man, “Right after you called him sweet heart too.”

I walked carefully around the painted lines on the floor and placed the pizzas and change on the bench and turned to leave, taking in the whole room once more before I did so. The smell of weed wasn’t quite as harsh on my nose as it had been when I first entered the room, but the smell of something else burning had caught my attention. They’d set fire to the contents on the plate, the wooden plate, yeah this was going to go down well for them, “Um, hi”, I waved a little at the two people on the floor, “I’m new to this whole ‘ritual while high’ thing so excuse me, but should you be burning shit on a wooden plate? Won’t that burn too?” Everyone in the room stared at me for a moment, before bursting into absolute chaos. Screams of, “Put it out these are expensive floors! Shit! Fuck!” Erupted from the bathroom as the man came tumbling out over the lounge with a towel in his hand. One of the girls on the couch took the towel from him and used it to smother the fire that was growing on the plate.

“If either of you fucks burnt my floor I will end you!” The man growled, livid.

“Didn’t they already paint your floor?” Someone else from the couch asked.

“It’s washable paint that they’re cleaning when they’re done fucking about with their satanic bull shit. Last time I offer to put all you pot heads up for the night, fuck!” He breathed the last word and then looked at me.

“… I’m just gonna get going…” I said hesitantly, slowly making my way out of the room.

“Oh! Wait!” The black haired man shouted as I turned back around the corner to leave the apartment.

A small crash and a string of profanity were followed by him rounding the corner as well, “Here”, he held out a piece of paper with some barely decipherable numbers on it, “It’s almost certainly because I am high, but you’re one of the prettiest boys I’ve ever seen. Text me of you want to meet up and get high and eat pizza or something”, he turned back into his living room.

I blinked a few times at the paper and then stuffed it into my pocket as I walked out the door, “His name is Levi by the way!” One of the males in the living room shouted out.

“I’m Eren!” I called back before I closed the door.


End file.
